Who Am I?
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Nerd? Jock? Hipster? Goth? Piper-Sue? Valley-Girl? Drama Geek? Band Geek? Superhero? Jason has an identity crisis do to his lack of personality, and goes out an a search to find out who he really is!: Read and Review! Thanks, -Awesomegirl13
1. Preface: Identity Crisis

_**Who Am I? **_

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? Yup. You guessed it! I'm starting yet **_**another**_** fanfiction even though I have twenty others I haven't finished yet. I just couldn't help it! I had an idea! Besides, at least you're getting stories. :) So yeah, I'm guessing you've already read the description, so I'm not going to waste my time on stupid stuff like repeating that… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING. I swear! I'm not Rick Riordan, and I'm not Stephanie Meyers, (thank the gods for that one…) and I'm not JK Rowling, and I'm not Neal Shusterman, and I'm not any of those other Authors… (don't worry, this isn't a crossover, I'm just making my point!) So anyways… onwards!**

* * *

_Introduction: Identity Crisis _

"Hey guys." Jason sighed pitifully to Piper and Leo as he walked into the room. "Hey Jason!" Piper said in a happy tone of voice that completely contrasted Jason's bad mood, "We were just working on plans for the ship. What's up." Jason sighed again, still being pathetic as ever. "Oh… nothing." Another sigh. Piper, finally taking the hint, said "Oh, I get it! You're in a bad mood, aren't you? Well why don't you tell us what's wrong, and we'll put all of the hours and hours of work we have to do aside just to help you sort out all of your teen angst." She said, in a very sarcastic voice, which warranted another sigh from Jason.

"Hey Pipes, I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's probably just been reading Fanfiction again on Annabeth's laptop. I swear, the guy's got an addiction." Leo added, laughing pointedly at Jason. Jason glared back, then said in an urgent tone, "Guys! This is serious! I swear!... and besides… it's not an addiction." And then it was Piper's turn to sigh, as she said "Alright Jason. Let's here it."

Then Jason launched into his pathetic tale of woe. "Guys… you might not believe this, but I'm having an identity crisis! I don't know who I am anymore! I've been reading fanfictions lately,"

"Of course."

"Leo, it's rude to interrupt me while I'm talking. As I was saying, a lot of the people on fanfiction have been saying that… well… that I don't have a personality." At this, a tear began to roll slowly down his cheek, as he drowned in his own misery. "I try to be someone, but I don't know how! I don't know how! I just… I know that I'm supposedly 'The One' who's going to help save everyone, but I don't even know who I am. How am I supposed to do that? All I'm saying is that everyone deserves an identity." He finished with another loud sigh, then broke out into sobs. Piper rolled her eyes, and Leo started trying to suppress his laughter. "See! I told you." Leo laughed, finally bursting. Piper broke a smile before saying, "He'll get over it by morning." Then they both went back to work.

Jason glared. He glared hard at the back of their heads, as if he could possible burn straight through both their heads and use super awesome mind powers to let him know he's serious. Unfortunatly, Piper was the only one with super awesome mind powers. Piper! That gave him an idea. "Uhh… Hey Piper. You know what else they say on fanfiction?" He said, making her turn and shrug. "What?"

"Well, the haters call you Piper-Sue, and they say you're worse than Bella from Twilight." At this, Piper gasped, and broke out into tears along with Jason. "I" Sob. "Can't." Sob. "Believe this!" Sobsobsobsob. "Tis true!" Jason said, and they both ran out crying together, leaving Leo shaking his head at his friends stupidity.

"Girls…" He laughed. "What am I going to do with them? Can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em."

* * *

**A/N: So… Hope you liked my first chapter! From here on I'm going to have each chapter be Jason trying out different personality types, trying to find one that suits him. Sorry he seems OOC… wait… actually, I'm not sorry. He's supposed to be OOC! Anyways, hope you liked it, and you better review it! Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	2. Jason the Nerd

**A/N: Back again! Stll haven't gotten any review though… *sigh* Oh well, it's not like I've posted anything other than a short intro :P Hope any fans out there who might possibly reading this eventually enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did… well… the world would be a scarier place. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Jason the Nerd_

"Hey guys!" Jason said, walking into the room where Piper, Leo, and Annabeth were hanging out in. They all turned and looked at him, then broke out laughing. He was wearing khaki pants pulled up super high, with a black belt and his camp T-Shirt tucked in, along with super fat glasses around his eyes, and his hair slicked back with an entire bottle of hair grease. "Uhh… Jason… What are you wearing?" Annabeth said, still laughing her butt off. "Oh this?" Jason replied. "Some people call this 'the nerd look.' It's what all the smart people now days where!"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Wow Leo. You're one to judge. As I was saying, I figured nerds are cool nowadays, right? And they're happy, no matter what anyone else thinks of them! So if I'm going to be someone interesting, why not a nerd?" Jason finished, with a huge grin on his face. Of course, Annabeth, being Annabeth, had to burst his bubble. "Jason, what is the square root of 763,980,200,000,0002?" Jason looked strained for a minute, as he tried to think of the answer to the complicated math equation. Time ticked on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, until finally he gave up. "Yeah, Jason the nerd thing isn't going to work out well for you." She said, still laughing. "Well, what's the answer?" Jason asked, curiosity burning in his voice. "The square root of 762,980,200,000,0002 is still just 762,980,200,000,000." Annabeth answered, but Jason still just stood there like an idiot, wondering what was just said. "I don't get it." He said, and Annabeth sighed again before mumbling "of course you don't." Under her breath.

"Well… well… well! I.. uhh… looked up some Chemistry jokes on Google!" He exclaimed, but Annabeth looked a little bit angry. "And who's computer did you use?"

"Uhh… yours" Jason replied. Annabeth stormed out of the room, leaving just Jason, Leo, and Piper. Leo was the first to break the awkward silence. "So… How about some of those Chemistry jokes?" Jason's face lit up like a candle, as he began spitting off jokes that he didn't understand, one by one. "Okay! Here's another. So a man walks into a bar and orders some H20, so the guy behind him, trying to sound smart, says 'I'll have some H2O too!' and then the second guy died."

"And what does that one mean?"

"I'm not sure… I think it's because H2Oz is a poisonous something or other…"

"Oh… ha ha?"

Then, Jason slid into the seat next to Piper. "So is your name Copper Tellurium? Because you're CuTe!" She didn't laugh.

Jason crawled back to his empty cabin, and laid down in his bed with Hippie Zeus staring at him. He felt defeated. So maybe the nerd look isn't my style, Jason thought, I'll just find something else to choose from! There are tons of images out there. I need to show the world that Jason Grace has a super-awesome-no-one-can-beat-it personality! I will! "I WILL!"

Then he noticed Piper was knocking on his door. He walked over, and opened it. "Are you OK in there Jason? I heard you yelling."

"Oh…" Jason mumbled, embarrassed. "I didn't know I was saying all that out loud." Piper smiled. "I've been knocking for five minutes!"

"Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Piper asked.

"Doctor." Jason answered.

"Doctor who?"

"I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Jason yelled, but Piper just looked confused. "It's a… uhh… show. On TV. I looked it up on google, it's on BBC, and a lot of nerds I know watch that channel… or something like that. I think. No offense to normal people who watch that channel. I mean, not that nerds aren't normal. Cause we are! I just thought that… I mean. This story isn't supposed to offend minorities! Right? I mean, if you count Doctor Who? fans as a minority…"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…. So what did you come here for again?" Jason asked. "Oh." Said Piper, her tone becoming a little more sad. "Do they really say I'm worse than Bella?" It was just that again. Jason looked at her, looking beautiful with her hair cropped with Safety Scissors. "I'm sorry I said all that, I was just mad. You know?"

"I understand."

"And not everyone says that."

"Okay."

"Just the haters."

"Good."

Then Piper smiled, and Jason decided she had never looked more beautiful. Then Jason slammed the door in her face, and started plotting his next 'new look.'

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… Nerd Jason. I'm kind of liking it! And YAY! Someone just commented! Shout out goes to Velika Silvertoungue for being the first to review! And I just decided that I'm going to have you guys (the reviewers) vote at the _end_ of the story for which look you liked best! Then I'll have a special chapter at the end. So yeah. REVIEW! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	3. EmoGothPunk Jason

**A/N: Back again! Hope you like this chapter, I don't actually have much more to say in this A/N… so yeah. I don't own!**

* * *

"Hmm mm mmmm. La la laaa. A touch more guyliner here… hmm… and a little bit more black lipstick. How are the combat boots looking? Oooh. I'd say they're looking pretty good. New Jason ready for action!" As soon as Jason finished staring at himself in his mirror, and admiring his new look, he was all ready to face the world. He took a very deep breath, put on a mopey/sad/angry look, and was all ready to face the world. Only three steps outside of the Zeus cabin he saw a little seven year old boy hitting things with a stick. He walked over, but as soon as the boy saw him he started to cry. "That's a scary son of Hades! AHHHHHHH!" Then he started screaming, and running to safety. Huh, Jason thought, son of Hades, that would make me Nico's brother.

He kept on walking, until he found his friends. As usual, they took one look at him and starting bursting out into laughter.

"What are you today Jason, the grim reaper?" Leo joked. Jason put on his best 'I don't care' face, and shrugged his shoulders. Then he just opened his mouth, and said "I'm doing my Thalia impersonation." Piper burst into laughter, but Leo just said "Thalia's not like that. She's more punk than depressed." Causing Jason to say, "Yeah, cause you would know _exactly_ what style Thalia has." No one laughed except for Jason, who stopped suddenly when he realized he was breaking character. Suddenly, Nico walked by, and Jason forgot all about 'staying cool.'

"NICOOOO! MA BROTHER! GIVE ME A HUGGG!" Nico looked Terrified, like a deer caught in headlights about to be smooshed like a pancake in the middle of the road. Of course, that wouldn't happen, because smoosh isn't actually a word. "Huh?" Nico managed to squeak out, before practically being tackled by an over excited Jason. He looked at Piper for help, but Piper just laughed and told him "He's trying to be punk emo goth." Nico just shrugged, and said "He's not doing a very good job." After several minutes of struggling to escape the tackle-hug of Jason, Nico finally managed to kick himself out and say, "Jason! Chill out. You suck at being goth. Here. Let me teach you."

Then, the lessons began.

Nico: First off, lose the guy-liner.

Jason: But it's cool!

Nico: Only if you're not heterosexual.

Jason: ?

Nico: Big words, sorry, I forgot you failed your nerd day. Anyways, first rule: No smiling.

Jason: No smiling?

Nico: No smiling.

Jason: But I like smiling! Smiling's my favorite!

Nico: Stop smiling.

Jason: Uhh. OK.

Nico: Second rule: No laughing.

Jason: Uhh, OK.

Nico: Third rule: If you see a puppy that's not a bloodhound, kill it.

Jason: Kill the puppies?

Nico: Kill the puppies.

Jason: But I like puppies.

Nico: Kill them

Jason: *cries*

Nico: Chill out! It was just a joke. Here, let me teach you a trick.

Jason: Uhh, OK.

Nico: Here's some coke.

Jason: YES! I love coke! Caffeine FTW.

Nico: FTW? Doesn't that mean f the world?

Jason: No. It means for the win.

Nico: Uhh, OK. But the coke isn't for drinking. Here, hand me the burgers.

Jason: YUM! The burgers? I love burgers.

Nico: WE'RE NOT EATING ANYTHING! It's supposed to summon the dead!

Jason: I don't like being goth emo punk anymore…

Nico: Good. Now get out of my site.

Jason: One more hug?

Nico: Goth's don't hug.

Jason: You sure about that?

Nico: Absolutely.

Jason: Not just one?

Nico: No.

Jason: But you're so cute and little!

Nico: I am an Ambassador for the Dead.

Jason: Never mind.

Then Jason skipped off to join his friends again. "Hey Guys!" He yelled, once they got within earshot. Piper laughed, and joked, "You know Jason, if the whole 'goth emo punk' thing doesn't work out for you, you can always be a cheerleader." Jason didn't take it as a joke. "Hmm…. cheerleader, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Punk/emo/goth Jason… interesting. Well, let me know what you think of this story so far in a review! Thanks! Shout out goes to "Gotta Love 'Em Nerds And Percy" For being the first to review chapter 2! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Cheerleader Jason

**A/N: Look! I'm back so soon! I've been doing pretty good with updating, huh? So yeah, anyways, prepare yourself for the awesomeness to come!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Nico would be dating a certain Mary-Sue named Awesomegirl13… since he isn't, it's safe to say I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"J-A-S-O-N WHO DO WE LOVE MORE THAN…. something that rhymes with N…. JASONNNNN! WHOOOO!" Jason ran into the dining hall screaming strange songs, and doing strange dances with his hands. Of course, the only thing worse than his chanting, were the things he was wearing. Connor and Travis Stoll were the first to notice his outfit. "Uhh, dude? Is that a sweater vest? So unmanly." Travis said, laughing. Jason was wearing a sweater set, with the letters CHB stitched on the front, and the name "Grace" stitched on the back. Very unmanly indeed.

"What are you today Jason?" Annabeth asked, still trying not to laugh. "I'm a C-H-E-E-R L-E-A-D-E-R YAY!" Jason chanted, the peppiness obviously overdone. "Jason." Piper said, seriously freaked out. "I was joking about being a cheerleader, you know..."

"I know. But I'm doing a G-R-E-A-T job of being peppy! Right? I think I make an A-W-E-S-O-M-E cheerleader! Yahhhhh!" Jason chanted. Still being completely obnoxious and annoying. Everyone within earshot quickly became out of earshot, except for the few who were used to Jason's weirdness. "Ha. Hey Jason," Leo joked, "Where's the mini-skirt?" Jason however, didn't get the joke. Deadly serious, he said "They didn't have them in my size."

Jason then proceeded to chase after everyone who couldn't run away fast enough, and cheer for them. It was almost a scene straight from a horror movie. No one could escape the peppiness of the great Jason Grace. Wherever he went, people tried to get away before a stupid cheer with their names plugged in it escaped from Jason's mouth. Travis and Connor both jumped into the lake, holding hands. Of course, as they sank deep into the bottom of the lake, they began to wish Percy was back at camp. Of course, since he wasn't, another camper had to jump in to save them.

Then, the worst-case-scenario happened. Thalia Grace just happened to choose _this_ day to show up for a visit. The look on her face when she saw Jason trying to gather up random people for a pyramid was priceless. "Has he gone completely crazy?" She asked Piper, who just shrugged and said "Yeah. Pretty much. But you should've seen him yesterday! He was trying to be punk/emo/goth. Said he was doing his Thalia impersonation."

"That little punk!"

"No. Today he's a cheerleader. Yesterday he was a punk."

Thalia just sighed, and then started laughing with the rest of them. Yes, her little brother had gone crazy, but who could blame him? Things weren't exactly _sane_ at Camp Halfblood. "OH EM GEE! THALIA! LOOK GUYS! IT'S MY SISTER! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Jason screamed, once he saw Thalia. "If he keeps this up," She whispered to Piper, "He might just be girly enough to join me and Artemis." Piper laughed, and Jason ran over to give Thalia a hug. "Oooh. No hugs, I don't really do hugs." She said, squirming away from her little brother, who appearance wise, was almost older then her. Suddenly, a look of pure joy crossed her face, and she joined Jason. Then, they went into joint-cheering mode. "G-R-A-C-E! We Rock like Elivis! THIS IS FOR YOU DAD! Z-E-U-S! Dude who likes me and Jason the best!" Thalia chanted, with Jason doing some weird dance moves behind her. They both raised some orange and white pompoms. "Uhh." Annabeth stuttered. "Th-Thalia? What _are_ you doing?" Thalia grinned from ear to ear, then simply said, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

* * *

**A/N: Well… That was odd. Go Thalia Go! So anyways, don't forget to review! Remember? Super cool new review button? Yeah. Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Hipster Jason

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I've been having some really extreme writers block lately. :( Oh well. Lets hope it doesn't take me more than a day to write this chapter.**

* * *

Jason strolled into the room looking cooler than cool…ish. He was wearing long skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and hipster glasses. He had headphones in one ear, and pretty much said "hipster" all over him. No, like, literally. His shirt said "I'm a hipster!" on it. I guess he must have just gotten tired of everyone asking him what he was trying to be. "Uhh… Jason!" Nico cheered, with much fake enthusiasm. "What… uhh… what are you doing?" Jason let out a really loud sigh, then turned and said, "Seriously Nico? You couldn't have figured it out by my shirt? You'd think this means nothing anymore! I mean, the glitter glue to make it cost ten dollars alone! It's not my fault prices went up. I'm supposed to look cooooool! Can't you tell? I think I'm doing a pretty good job of nailing the hipster part down. Wait! WAIT! Here's the best part of the song! 'All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run better run, outrun my gun!' Nico. Shew, before I hit you with this cactus."

Jason then continued to belt out the song. Nico looked like every breath he took was a struggle not to laugh, a feeling he has had many times before thanks to Jason's recent identity crisis. It's like a constant swarm of entertainment. "Jason!" Jason just kept singing, and singing, and singing, and singing. "JASON!" Nico yelled, finally ripping of his headphones. "What?" Jason said, glaring at Nico. Nico giggled, yes, giggled, then said "Hey Jason, you aren't being hipster if you listen to songs everyone already knows. What happened to the singer/songwriter/indie/alternative stuff?" Jason laughed a long, fake laugh. "Silly Nico! See, what makes me different then everyone else, was that I was listening to Foster The People _before_ they were cool."

"Name at least one more of their songs."

"Uhh… uhhh… 21 Guns?"

"No. No! That's Green Day! Sheesh. You'd think the kid would know the difference between Foster The People and Green Day." Nico said, obviously annoyed by Jason's ignorance in musical artists.

Soon after, Thalia came over from the Artemis cabin to say goodbye to Jason before she left. "Hey Jason!" She called, "Whatcha listening too?" Jason stopped for a second, as if he were a deer caught in headlights. "I'm… uhh… it's… uhh…" Before he could finish, Thalia took the headphones and put them on. "Jason? You do know there isn't any sound coming from these headphones, right?" Jason let out a little laugh, then said "Uhhhh… ummm…." Nico piped up and turned to Thalia. "Yeah, Jason's not really very hipster. He's just a wanna be. He didn't even know the difference between Foster The People and Green Day!"

"Did too! I was just messing with you!" Thalia thought for a bit, then said "How about I quiz you?"

"You're on."

"Among Savages?"

"Huh?"

"First Aid Kit?"

"Huh?"

"Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?"

"Huh?"

"The Shins?"

"Huh?"

"Mayday Parade?"

"Huh?"

"Death Cab for Cutie?"

"Huh?"

"Sleeping With Sirens?"

"Huh?"

"Decemberists?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN!" Jason finally screamed, after growing red from frustration. "I'm naming bands, waiting for you to tell me if you've heard of them or not."

"Most of those aren't even hipster bands you know." Nico informed her. "I know." She replied, "Still good bands though."

"True dat."

"Maybe I can be a cheerleader!"

"Already tried that one. Yesterday, remember Jason?"

"Oh…. yeah… *sigh*"

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I'm kind of fond of Hipster Jason… not of his musical tastes though. I mean, who doesn't know who Death Cab For Cute is? Crazy stuff dude. Crazy stuff.**

**So yeah! Tell me what you think. Later guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	6. PiperSue Jason

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! My Harry Potter story, "So Is That a Yes?," got deleted for stupid reasons, so it took me forever to edit and repost it. Thanks for stickin with me, and I'm going to poke some fun at Piper in this chapter. :) If you love Piper, no offense meant. I have nothing against her either, but this is a story… so yeah. It'll be pretty awesome.**

* * *

The identity crisis is at it's boiling point. Jason Grace is terrified of what might become of him if he cannot find a personality! However, when he walked over to his friends on a fine summer morning, they were shocked and surprised to discover that he wasn't dressed up in some weird costume. None of them quite knew what to say, I mean, what _would_ you say? "Hey Kid! Why are you normal?" I don't think so. Of course Leo, being Leo, said "Hey Jason! Why are you normal?" Of course.

Jason let out a sigh large enough to fill a hot air balloon, whether that's possible or not. "I just… I can't…. I don't know what to be! Nothing's fit me so far! Fanfiction still says I'm a personality-less loser. It's not my fault I lost my memory!" Piper laughed, for reasons known only to Piper. "See Piper, my problem can be fixed! All I need to do is find a personality, of course, according to Fanfiction, your problem has no solution." Piper sat there, stunned. "You mean? You mean they still call me a Piper-Sue?" Jason smiled. "Yep." He replied, before being struck with a "brilliant" idea. "GOTTA GO GUYS!" He screamed, running off. He spent the rest of the day planning in his room. Piper on the other hand, well, she spent the rest of the day whining about how no one likes her.

The next morning, chaos ran wild. And no, I'm not turning this into one of those stupid chaos stories, but there literally was pandemonium. With, like, real pandas… Naw, just kidding. But still! Piper came out of her cabin, trying her absolute hardest not to be Piper. "Hey Leo!" She said, seeing one of her best friends. She coughed. "I mean, uhh, 'Sup Valdez?" Leo laughed, and said "What's going on with you today?" Piper hesitated, before saying, "I don't want to be a whiny brat. You know? It's just… I feel almost as confuse as Jason." Just then, Jason burst into the room in a pink mini skirt and ski jacket, and said "Did someone say Jason Grace?" Then he bowed to invisible applause. "Uhh…" Stuttered Leo, "What exactly are you today Jason?" He grinned, and pointed to a sticker on his jacket. It said, 'Hi! My Name Is: Piper-Sue!' Piper Shrieked, then gathered composure in time to say, "That's interesting Jason." He looked at her, puzzled, expecting more of a reaction. When he didn't get one, he pressed forward.

"Hi guys! My name is Piper McClean! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, but I'm different! I promise! I cut my hair my self! I'm just as obsessed with my looks as my other cabin members, only I'm obsessed with making myself look like I'm not obsessed with my looks! Yay!" Piper punched him, hard, in the face. He stumbled back, smiling. "I punch like a girl! And even though I say I'm not boy crazy, I'm totally over possessive of my boyfriend Jason!" Dropping all pretense of acting un-Piper like, she shrieked again and ran off into her cabin. Leo gave Jason a high five. "I'm likin this look for you bro!" He laughed, and Jason said "Hey! Don't call me bro! I'm a Piper-Sue!" They both laughed again, until Leo realized Jason was going to be acting like this for the rest of the day. Then he got a disgusted look on his face.

"Uhh, Jason. Umm. I'm pretty sure Annabeth wanted to talk to you! Later gotta go bye."

"Okay! Did I mention I have a rare gift of charm-speak, where I can make people do whatever I want?"

"Yeah, you, uhh, you mentioned that. I have to go work on—"

"It's very convenient, considering I'm the love interest of the hero of the book!"

"Later Ja—"

"And I don't even know that I'm part of a love triangle! Woopdidooodle!"

"Bye Jason! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Imma Pipah Sue!"

* * *

**A/N: Well… that was odd. Tell me what you think! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, love it (and you) lots and lots! Kaythanksbye. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	7. Jason the Jock

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Don't hate me… So anywho, got another great chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

* * *

Jason strolled over to Piper and Leo, panting and sweating, while wearing a big fat old Varsity jacket with the name, "Phillip" stitched on the front. Piper and Jason just stared. Jason lifted up his leg, and put it on the table, attempting to do different stretches. "Um… Jason?" Piper asked, confused, and slightly annoyed.

"Yes, my love?" Piper stood there confused for a second. My love? What is this, a teen romance novel?

"This isn't Twilight, Jason."

"You're right," he replied, "It's the morning. And what a bright and beautiful morning it is! And just in case you were wondering, I'm totally and completely cool. Cooler than ice! So cool, the icecubes are jealous!"

"How are you cool?!" Leo replied, shocked. "It's like, a trillion degrees outside." To emphasize his point, he pulled out a contraption he made, a little fan that sprays cold mist at your face as it cools you off. Jason just laughed,

"Oh Leo, poor, naïve little Leo." Leo rolled his eyes. "That was just jock talk for 'I'm more awesome than everyone in this room.' See this letterman jacket? You probably know this, but you get this jacket by being awesome."

"Why does it say Phillip on it?" Piper asked.

"Because I got this at a garage sale. That's okay though, because if I went to high school… wait… did I got to high school? I can't remember. No matter, if I went to high school I would have lettered in being awesome. Just fyi."

Piper and Leo exchanged looks. At this point in their relationship, they were beyond being surprised by Jason's bazaar identity-crisis behavior. However, because at least two weeks had past since Jason has acted… odd… Piper had been under the impression that he was done trying to be someone he totally wasn't. "So let me get this straight," She started, "You brought a letterman jacket from a guy named Phillip at a garage sale, you're wearing it even though it's 80 degrees outside, and you're running circles around the camp, just purely because you think being a 'jock' would make you cool?"

"Precisely!"

"Of course."

"I'm starting to feel a little dehydrated though…"

"Jason, how about this. You go back to your cabin, drink lots of fluid, get lots of rest, and when you're done being an idiot, you can come out here and help Leo with this boat. Got it?"

Jason issued a huge, huge, sigh. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," He said, with about a trillion 'i's' Piper laughed, and got back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. It's short, could probably even count as a drabble, but at least you get something! Besides, all the chapters so far have been under 700 words, so that's not too crazy, right? **


	8. Superhero Jason!

**A/N: So I have some pretty great excuses for my lack of updating, I'm just not going to make them. So yeah. **

**Sorry, not sorry, but still sorry… if you know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: So I don't own anything, yet. I'd rather not get sued, so I'm not going to claim anything.**

* * *

It's a bird! It's a plane! NO! It's Super Jason! Flying through camp in his underwear and cape… His eyes darted around, looking for trouble in every area. Then he saw it… a bee… buzzing around the head of a poor little Aphrodite camper who was sitting near the pier. _Someone to save!_ Jason thought, rushing at her. She saw him a split-second before it happened, eyes widening in terror as she heard him scream, "FOR NARNIA!" Before she could say, "Bieber," Jason shoved her into the water.

She shrieked in anger and frustration, gritting her teeth, before yelling, "Jason Grace. You are _so dead_!" He grinned sheepishly. "What was that for?!" She asked, slowly losing patience.

"There was a… uh… a… well…" Jason stuttered awkwardly.

"Spit it out!" The beautiful camper shot at him.

"There was a bee near your head… I was saving it from stinging you… I'm a super-hero."

At this point, despite her angry, the camper had no choice but to begin to laugh. "A super-hero? Is that what the outfit is for? Fashion emergency."

Jason looked down at his outfit, which he had spent a long time making just that morning. A nice red shirt, which he had painted a big "SJ" on. This shirt was distastefully tucked into a pair of blue tights, straight from the women's section of Super Target, all of which was accompanied by a large pair of Trojan War themed underwear. Worn _over_ his clothes. Then there was the poor little makeshift cape… We'll get into that later.

Needless to say, the events of a few paragraphs ago caused quite the scene, and a nice little crowd had gathered around them, Leo among them. He gaped at Jason in shock.

"Uh oh. I think he's finally snapped this time, Leo. This seems like a new low." Piper snorted through her laughter.

"This isn't funny Pipes! Do you see his outfit? DO YOU SEE IT?"

"Yeah I see it," She laughed, "Isn't it great? The whole camp sees it. Gods, at this point I'm almost embarrassed to call him my boyfriend."

"No!" Leo cried in anguish. "It's not great! Look closer at what he's wearing. See that cape?"

"Yeah."

"That's my baby blanket!"

At this, Piper completely lost it. The laughter was contagious, and soon Leo joined in too. In no time, they were both on their knees. Jason spotted them. _Oh no. My friends are in trouble!_ Jason thought. "Oh no! My friends are in trouble!" Jason said. "'Tis no matter! SUPER JASON IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Leo and Piper cast glances at each other. "Oops." Piper giggled.

"Should we tell him we're okay?" Leo asked, still through his laughter.

"Naw. He'll figure it out."

"FOR NARNIA!" Jason called, leaping over to them. He dive bombed right in front of them, nose planting on the ground. He didn't move for a while. The laughter ceased.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He's probably fine."

"Yeah, I guess he'll get up eventually."

"Should I take my blanket back?"

"Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Yeah."

"My respect for you is decreasing daily."

"Hey, Jason's the one with the tights and the Trojan War underwear."

"I didn't even know they made that."

The next morning, Jason woke up to Piper feeding him ambrosia. "Ow." He stirred.

"You're up!" She practically shouted. "You drool when you sleep, you know."

Jason winced. "I don't think being a Superhero is my destiny…"

Piper just shook her head. And to think, she was just starting to think he was maturing.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Lemme know what you think. Feel free to grace me with a review, even though I'm a horrible person who denies you my writing even after you beg and plead. **

**I collect the cries of disappointed and impatient readers in a glass jar to fuel my machine for world domination… **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
